Reminiscence
by InoFan
Summary: NaruHina. ShikaIno mentioned. The Hokage looks back on his life and what the village means to him.


Disclaimer: Their's, not mine. Never mine! Where's the cream filling?! 

Note: Um, poo... I'm not very impressed with this but I really wanted to write it. 

Of all the views in Konoha, I love this one the most. From my vantage point on the heads of the former Hokages, I can see the entire village. There's nothing spectacular about it. It's quaint and humble in it's features, a reassuring hodgepodge of old buildings -- each are different in size compared to the other, and all a place of hope, peace, and prosperity for me. I love this place and it's inhabitants. It's home. 

I'm old now. It was bound to happen. I've lived a long life, not all of it pleasant and certainly not all of it free from worry. In my life, I've fought many battles - not all of them my own - and watched as life was brought into this world and taken from it. My children are grown and have children of their own, and my wife becomes further frail as the days pass. Of all my losses, she will be the greatest and I fear the day she's taken from me. 

But my life has been long and no matter my struggles, I can turn my mind to the past and be satisfied. 

As well as possible, I've cared for the villagers and dedicated myself to giving them only what I considered the best. All fathers live with the hope that their children will have more than they themselves ever dreamed. Since my dreams have always been expansive and nearly impossible, you can imagine that what I wanted for my people was not something easily accessible. After all, what are the people of this village if not my children and what sort of Hokage would I be if I didn't love them with my whole heart? 

My face is also below my feet. I've caught myself looking out my window many times, my head in my hand as I daydream. At 68, the image of myself immortalized in stone still catches me unaware. To cover my unease, I like to joke and ask those around me if it was possible I was ever that young. My childhood memories are so vivid, however, that it's not possible to forget. I have lived a life free of reservation, full of verve, and always my own way. 

There were those around me that never doubted I would make it where I stand. To them I am forever indebted and so grateful I can almost never put it into words what their support has given me. Above everything, I cherish my friendships. I couldn't have made it here without them. Those people, whose faces are so clear in my mind. I never see them at the age they are now. To me, they will be eternally young. 

When I pass on to the other world, I wonder if the person who takes my place will give everything for this village they way I've strived to. Of all the candidates I could've picked, I want to believe I made the right choice. In this person, I see myself though tempered with sense and an uncanny wisdom. Yes, I think I can die knowing that Konoha is safe. 

Some years ago, I lost my eye in a raid by missing-nin. When he was still alive, Kakashi would tease me about coveting a Sharingan and of removing my eye by my own hand. If I recall, I told him he was an old fool and I didn't need a Sharingan when my talents were far more impressive. I miss him. I miss Iruka too. 

Times change. The winds bring with it the passing of seasons and the blending of one year into another. Life doesn't allow the luxury of catching up on anything you've missed. I've tried to remember that and live for every moment as if I would never have another. When paperwork became too much, I would set it aside and go home to my wife and children. They were the only I had, and time with them was precious. All time is precious. 

It's spring now, a time of re-birth and growth. Everything seems new and fragile, as if only the right handling will help it flourish. Like the earnest, youthful faces of new Genin. They always make me smile. Their dreams are larger than they are and I have no doubt that they will someday find them. 

If someone like me can become Hokage, anything is possible. 

Sometimes I look in the mirror and don't recognize myself. My hair has gone gray and the blue in my only eye diminished some. Still, those ever present lines on my face... The Demon Fox will never leave me, but he doesn't control me. When I die, he will die with me and I won't have to fear for the safety of the village. 

Someone comes up behind me, and the imprint is familiar. Smiling, I remain unmoving as I hold my hand out. She slides hers into it without hesitation and moves close to my side. Together, we watch the sun set over Konoha and think of the promise of another tomorrow. 

"Come home, Naruto," she says, her voice soft. 

Home. I am home. 

But I turn my face to her and softly trace her features. Age has been kind to her in some respects, and I will always see her as the young girl too shy to make her feelings for me known. 

I sigh, a little weary now. I think it's time I learned to rest and pass the responsibility on. It amuses me to think of Shikamaru's reaction when I told him that his son would be the next Hokage. Ino was ecstatic, but Shikamaru couldn't understand why someone of his blood would be so ambitious. 

Giving my wife a smile heavy with the years of my life, I nod. "Yes, let's go home." 

Hinata squeezes my hand in quiet support and we walk together, down the path and into the village that bore me my curse and gave me my heart. If I die today or I die tomorrow, I will never regret a day spent here. 

That is my ninja way. 


End file.
